Smokepaw's Secret
by Snowmouse of FrostClan
Summary: She looked up to see the rock under Smokepaw give way, and him grip for life at the edge of the cliff. "Smokepaw!" Nightwing yowled. Russetfur lunged forward, but her weight was to much for the rock, and it fell. And with it, went Smokepaw.
1. Alliances

**Leader** :

 **Firestar** -handsome ginger tom

 **Deputy** :

 **Graystripe** -long-haired gray tom

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Cinderpelt** -dark gray she-cat

 **Apprentice, Leafpool**

 **Warriors** :

 **Dustpelt** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Sandstorm** -pale ginger she-cat

 **Cloudtail** -long-haired white tom

 **Brackenfur** -golden brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

 **Thornclaw** -golden brown tabby tom

 **Brightheart** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Brambleclaw** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Ashfur** -pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

 **Rainwhisker** -dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Sootfur** -lighter gray tom with amber eyes

 **Squirrelflight** -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Spiderleg** -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Apprentices** :

 **Leafpool** -light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Whitepaw** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens** :

 **Ferncloud** -pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits

 **Sorreltail** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders** :

 **Goldenflower** -pale ginger she-cat, the oldest nursery queen

 **Longtail** -pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

 **Mousefur** -small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

 **Leader** :

 **Blackstar** -large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 **Deputy** :

 **Russetfur** -dark ginger she-cat

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Littlecloud** -very small tabby tom

 **Warriors** :

 **Oakfur** -small brown tom

 **Apprentice, Smokepaw**

 **Cedarheart** -dark gray tom

 **Rowanclaw** -ginger tom

 **Apprentice, Talonpaw**

 **Tawnypelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices** :

 **Smokepaw** -N/A*

 **Talonpaw** -N/A*

 **Queens** :

 **Tallpoppy** -long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **Elders** :

 **Boulder** -skinny gray tom

WindClan

 **Leader** :

 **Onestar** -brown tabby tom

 **Deputy** :

 **Ashfoot** -gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Barkface** -short-tailed brown tom

 **Warriors** :

 **Tornear** -tabby tom

 **Webfoot** -dark gray tabby tom

 **Crowfeather** -dark gray tom

 **Owlwhisker** -light brown tabby tom

 **Nightcloud** -black she-cat

 **Weaselfur** -ginger tom with white paws

 **Queens** :

 **Whitetail** -small white she-cat

 **Elders** :

 **Morningflower** -tortoiseshell queen

 **Rushtail** -light brown tom

RiverClan

 **Leader** :

 **Leopardstar** -unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy** :

 **Mistyfoot** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Mothwing** -dappled golden she-cat

 **Warriors** :

 **Blackclaw** -smoky black tom

 **Apprentice, Beechpaw**

 **Hawkfrost** -dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

 **Voletooth** -small brown tabby tom

 **Swallowtail** -dark tabby she-cat

 **Reedwhisker** -black tom

 **Apprentice, Ripplepaw**

 **Apprentices** :

 **Beechpaw** -N/A*

 **Ripplepaw** -N/A*

 **Queens** :

 **Mosspelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Dawnflower** -pale gray she-cat

 **Elders** :

 **Heavystep** -thickset tabby tom

 **Ivytail** -brown tabby she-cat

Other Animals

 **Smoky** -muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

 **Daisy** -she-cat with long creamy-brown fur who lives at the horseplace

 **Floss** -small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

 **Pip** -black and white terrier who lives with Twolegs near the horseplace

 **Midnight** -a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Prologue

"Attack!" a dark ginger tabby yowled, her white patches glowing in the moonlight.

All at once, cats hurdled themselves at each other, clawing whatever flesh they found first.

"You took them!" the ginger tabby yowled. Across from her, a thick-furred black tom smirked. "You are weak. SunClan has lost so many warriors. NightClan is the one meant to rule the forest!"

"You didn't have to take our kits away from me! What happened, Nightstar, we _loved_ each other!" the she-cat snapped.

Nightstar shook his head. "That was all a load of mouse dung, Sunstar!" he snarled.

Sunstar glanced around, and realized sadly that SunClan was losing the battle.

She sighed. "Retreat!" she hissed. "SunClan retreat!"

Sunstar waited until everyone was asleep to sneak away. She padded through the forest, amber eyes blazing with fury.

"Oh, my dear kits, please come back to me" she sobbed. She didn't realize until she looked up that white cat with stars in her fur was standing there. " There will be two, the powerful smoke and the gentle steam shall rescue the kits from a dark heart"

Sunstar stared, mouth open, as the cat left. "No! Snowfur! Come back!" but it was to late.

"All I have to say, is that the kits are _mine_ and _Lilyfall's_ " She heard Nightstar's voice pierce the silence.

 _Please be right, Snowfur! Smoke and steam will save my kits!_


End file.
